This invention relates to an extension ringing arrangement for a key telephone system.
The extension ringing arrangement of the present invention is to be used in conjunction with a key telephone system which includes main equipment and a plurality of key telephone sets as extensions, and is useful in particular in allowing one of the key telephone sets to be automatically ringing by a calling party through central office (CO) line.